


Kisses

by Doom_Cookie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doom_Cookie/pseuds/Doom_Cookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a little different between each of them, and yet, it is the same. Kisses between every corner of the love square.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen into the ML fandom. I do not wish to leave. No one save me.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kisses

**Chat Noir and Ladybug**

It's the feeling of relief, high off of adrenaline. They won, saved the day, saved their friends, saved _each other_. As much as they've never lost before, the feeling never goes away, and they can never resist holding one another as tight as they can, pressing their lips together, tasting the salt from tears and sweat alike.

**Chat Noir and Marinette**

It feels a little dangerous. The softness of the leather under her bare hands that she'd never thought she'd feel. His claws that slide gently against her skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. How she has to hold back from making noise so they don't get caught. It's exciting, and she loves every moment of it.

For him, it feels like control, and yet, it feels like letting go. They way he can make her blush, and move, and moan again his mouth. It's powerful, heady, she's like a drug he can't get enough of, never wants to get enough of. He loves to see how far he can push her till she falls apart around him, the way he fell apart for her.

**Adrien and Ladybug**

She feels more confident this way, he can tell. The way _she_ takes control, telling him what she wants. Where to move, how to move, or not to move at all. He finds he doesn't mind not being in control, as long as she's the one to take it from him.

She likes the way he blushes and stammers when she's like this, the way she used to. It makes her feel a bit prideful, knowing she's the only one that can break his composure like this. He's always so perfect when he's Adrien, but when they're like this his hair is messy, and his clothes are unkempt, and she's the only one that will ever get to see him this way. It's a good feeling.

**Adrien and Marinette**

It feels warm, like coming home. It's soft, and sweet, and gentle. Little pecks on the mouth, the cheek, the nose, eyelashes brushing against skin. They take their time, moving slowly, fingers entwined. It's languid, peaceful, serene. And it's filled with so much love, just like all the rest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first dip into writing for this fandom, I hope you all liked it!
> 
> I know I haven't been writing other fic, and I apologize to those of you that read my GoT/asoiaf stuff, but honestly, I shouldn't have even written this one. I have way too much I need to be doing right now. This was just so fast to type up, I couldn't resist.


End file.
